16 Dec Hospital Log
Soudai comes visiting Kirei xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would wake up on a beautiful morning as she has been sleeping for almost a half day and that was quiet a lot for her own. Kirei would sit up as she would look around the smell of the flowers she got from Isa and Setsu and Pyro where smelling great as she would smile a bit she would pull out Midnight from under the blankerts as she would place her on her lap. Midnight would meow for a moment as she then would lay down on Kirei’s lap.-Kirei would pet her for a moment to let her know she is happy to have her. She got midnight from her twinsister as a weddinggift Itsy knew Kirei always wanted a little kitten for her own and one day her cat was pregnant and this little kitty Kirei has on her lap now was the proof of a beautiful pregnancy for Itsy’s cat. Kirei would pet Midnight more as she would hear her purr from happiness~ NamikazeSoudai: "Kitty?" Soudai mumbled, having been heading in Kirei's direction after getting the insructions of where she was from the nurse at the front desk. Soudai had yet to visit Kirei, what with the wedding and many other events, she had not even realized Kirei was here until, before Jinora's mission, she had mentioned it to Soudai. She felt..horrible for having not visited earlier, even though Soudai was not Kirei's sensei anymore it wasn't like Soudai would have stopped caring. Soudai rushed into the room, at that moment it was the sound of a cat which she was more interested in discovering than bringing the tray with cookies on it to Kirei. Soudai was wearing a normal outfit, normal weapons were on her as well though the likiness that she would need to use the weapons in the hospital was small. She set the tray down onto the bed and went to pet the cat, "Aww..OH and..hello Kirei.." She smiled nervously, hoping Kirei didn't mind the small time when Soudai loved the kitten more than Kirei, it was a kitten afterall. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would look up with a smile of hearing the familiar voice it was Soudai her ex Sensei but still was a kind of mother in Kirei her eyes “Hello Soudai, how are you this morning”-Kirei would ask her as Midnight started to meow to Soudai to greet her also. “your such a cute one Midnight im sure Soudai will love you too.”-Kirei would giggle a bit as she then started to cough~ NamikazeSoudai: "Why are you here Kirei?" She asked, ignoring the question about how she was in this morning, cause clearly Soudai was alright while Kirei was not. Soudai had battled through a lot of fear of hospitals, in the pass she wouldn't have even come in here for a visit. The sounds, the colors, the sick..It all tormented her somehow and made her body want to be sick. But she was over at least that, and allowed her to visit people, but there would still be a struggle if she was sick or injured and had to come, she had to probably be unconcious to get her here. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would look at Soudai “I fainted a few days ago all of a sudden yes I felt sick a bit but I thought if I would eat something it would be fine but Setsu gave me tuna sandwitch but I didn’t eat it caus I couldn’t stand the smell.. and after he left I fainted down on the ground before Ity’s eyes when she just had arrived. And when I woke up Setsu was back and they told me I fainted I didn’t believe them so Setsu dropped me into the hospital to look what would be wrong. Still don’t know whats wrong with me, Jinora took a blood test so we have to wait for that. But I feel a bit better, I only have trouble walking if I stand up I get dizzy and then I’m about to faint again”-Kirei would sigh- “well it wont be anything bad I think.. I have an infection on my right arm so.. perhaps its caus of that no idea.”-Kirei would smile a little to Soudai not to make her worry about her or what she was thinking~"so... how are you?" NamikazeSoudai: Soudai scratched her head, Kirei sure did say a mouthful. "Well..I did bring you cookies.." She said softly, smiling again and moving them over. "Peanut butter cookies.. They are sort of my favorite.." She said softly, like admitting such a thing was a crime. She went back to petting the cat, Midnight, it was a beautiful kitten. Soudai didn't want to play kitten favorites, but this one had been at the top of the list. She sighed lightly, remembering being around Itsy's apartment for a while waiting for the litter to be born, it had been her best week in..well her best one she could remember. Now this..Itsy gone, Soudai expecting to see her around only to not have her there..She was beginning to blame herself for something she did that created this. But no one could tell that, so far that was only in her head. "So what do you do for fun around here?" xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would take the cookies”thanks”she would take one as she would take a bite off it”fun.. hmm not much, I talk to those who visit me and for the rest I play with the lil kitty cat Midnight over here till I’m better”-Kirei would take another bite off the cookie”it tastes great the cookies I mean.”-Kirei would tell her-Midnight would purr from the attention she get from Soudai- "i think she likes you"-kirei would say as she looked to them- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai smiled, "I have a way with all animals, it seems.." She said softly, removing her hand as to not become too attached to the kitten. She pulled a chair over and sat, staring at Kirei briefly before talking again, "How is marriage life..?" She asked softly, hoping that Setsu was treating her well. She knew if he wasn't that Soudai would hunt him down and teach him a lesson. There was being a shinobi and being a husband, one shouldn't mix the two at home, Kirei should not be attacked randomly without warning just for the sake of a spar, who in their right mind would do that to anyone anyway? xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would blink with her eyes as Soudai asked about the marriage life “err, not sure how that is.. after we got married not even 3 days later I was here”-Kirei would sigh-“and ive spoke to him only last night.. I guess he’s busy with other things.. I think men are different then us to visit the one you love.. when he was in the Hospital I visted him day and night.. but its ok I guess, Isa and Sincarta came visiting me too even though I don’t know them that well yet but I get along with them very well”-Kirei would smile a bit. Midnight would starts to whimper as she noticed the hand of the female went away- “aahw your alright Midnight she loves you”-Kirei would smile as she pet her a bit- NamikazeSoudai: "Well..He is a jounin, busy busy usually.." She tried to comfort, but still if Itsy was in here she would see herself visiting nonstop, even if they had broken up..Itsy would always be important from now on, or so she imagined. She stared at the cat briefly, then to Kirei's hair, wondering when it became so long. "Don't let that hair get in the way.. Can't be throwing kunais while your blinded by hair.." She chuckled, her heart sinking a little, Kirei was no longer her genin..She missed the times they spent together as sensei and student. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would nods “I hope your right and that he isn’t doing things I wouldn’t do like reckless things.. knowing him he would”-Kirei would think for a bit as she then heard Soudai starting over her hair as she would giggle “I will look out for that, oh I’m gonna start training with a bokken, I got one home it was from my dad..”-Kirei would sigh-“I’m gonna learn myself control that one till I can get my Tanto”-Kirei would smile to her but she wonders if Soudai was okay since it didn’t look like she was “I miss our times. But I’m glad I was your student as I got to learn a lot of things”-Kirei would tell her hoping she would smile a bit- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai would stand up, smiling just a little. "Yeah, it was good times.." She said softly, beginning to walk off but pausing at a distance where Kirei could still hear her. "Get better soon.." She said kindly as her goodbye. Soudai would head back home, today she usually decided to just take a day off, no training students, no going to find a mission, no handling drama that sprouts up at the gate. Kirei had grown into a beautiful woman, she knew that at her wedding but even before that, when Kirei looked like just a kid..Soudai knew one day she would grow to be a beautiful woman, she hoped Kirei would set in example how other female shinobi should be, beauty and strength, deadliest of combinations. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would nods as she would look at Soudai as she walked away she would wave to her as midnight started to snuggle into Kirei’s lap as she would pet the little one.~ Soudai Left. Discovering Setsu in Hospital Bed. HatakeSetsuko: --Laying there silently in the hospital bed, Setsuko would not move or make a sound through the nights. His mind though was flooded with fear… regret… and anger. None of those at anyone other then himself. He knew what he did was wrong. He went after Ink and it was not in the tradition he was taught nor was it in the manor he wanted it. Setsuko would stir some as he recalled the attack he placed on Ink. Something so simple as blindsiding his old Sensei was not the right thing to do. He had no memory though of being brought to the hospital nor anything after feeling Samehada sinking into his shoulder.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei still was playing with her little kitten called Midnight as Midnight ran off her lap to the other side off a room to Setsu as she started to meow “Midnight come back here please.”-Kirei would say after she ran off but seems Midnight wouldn’t listen to her as she would step out off her bed as she would walk slowly shaking on her legs to the Midnight as she then saw why she ran off to here “what are you doing here better question why the hell are you laying here..”-Kirei would mumble as she sighed. As she wanted to walk away but lost the control over her legs as she fell down on the ground on her knee’s~ HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would open his single eye as he would look seeing Kirei- "huh...." -he would not know what to say as his stomach growled lightly seeing he had not eatin in almost 24 hours...- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would sigh "are you gonna tell me or not why you are here.."-Kirei would try to get up once she got up her legs started to shake again as she tryd to fight against her own legs to keep standing as she looked at him "well??"-Kirei looked away from him as she heard his stomach growl she would sigh more- HatakeSetsuko: "I attacked Ink..." -he ould say very shortly- xKireiHimex: "why.. what does it have for use.."-Kirei would hold the side of his bed as she would walk to him as she still didnt look at him- "you have a dead wish or something..??" HatakeSetsuko: "I am not sure what to say... I feel aweful that I did what I did..." -he would say with a single tear going down his cheek- "I should have never let my anger get the best of me- xKireiHimex: "But you did once more.. next time youll be dead and then what.."-Kirei would start to punch onto him with all the energy with tears in her eyes. As he would only have a bruise or two but she hoped mostly he would learn from this.. As she would fall down once more caus she lost the control off her legs as she looked away and didnt say any word as she didnt know what to do anymore~ HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would hold out his hand as he held a single kunai- "HE attacked me.... I wanted my revenge and tried to take it at the wrong time" -he would drop the kunai onto the floor as he would lay there- "I don't deserve to be alive right now....." xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would look at the kunai as she would pick it up as she would stand up this time with more courage as her legs didnt shake anymore as she looked at him "dont we do that all.."-Kirei sighed- "and you do deserve to life why wouldnt you?"-Kirei would look at him with holding his kunai tightly in her hand trying not to show tears~ HatakeSetsuko: -he would look to here as he rested his hand on hers- "I dishonored myself... my clan....my family... my home.... Thats why I say I do not deserve to live..." xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would take his hand as she still holding a grip onto his kunai with her other hand as she looked at him "i know.. but still.. they need you.. I need you"-Kirei would say with a calm voice as she still was fighting some tears in the meantime~ xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would take his hand as she still holding a grip onto his kunai with her other hand as she looked at him "i know.. but still.. they need you.. I need you.. and maybe some day our kids too.."-Kirei would say with a calm voice as she still was fighting some tears in the meantime as she kept looking at him~ HatakeSetsuko: -he would let out a sigh as he would look to her- "your.... your right. I need to apologise to everyone though... What I did was wrong" -he would continue to hold her hand as he tried to smile. "Things should be okay though" xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would lower the grip on the kunai as she still holding his hand with her other hand as she kept looking "i dont know if they will be okay, and apologising doesnt always work.. not to everyone at least.."-Kirei would say as sher legs started to shake back again as she sighed~ HatakeSetsuko: -he would nod- "I know... maybe its best I leave... maybe back to Yukigakure" xKireiHimex: "i dont know.. it wont solve anything.."-Kirei would lay down his kunai on the side of the bed as she would hold the side off his bed with her free hand so she was sure not to fall down again~ HatakeSetsuko: -he would look to her- "You should go back to bed... I will be fine Kirei..." xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would shake her head "I'm fine.. really.. but if you go then you have to go alone.. my home is here.. since i actually dont really have a home anymore.."-She would say as she refused to leave her spot- HatakeSetsuko: -he would nod- "I know... which is why I want to stay..." xKireiHimex: "If you want to go i wont stop you doing so ill always accept your choices"-Kirei would sit down on the side of his bed as she kept holding his hand locked with hers as she would look at him- "thats part of life i guess.. some have it better then the other.." HatakeSetsuko: "I promised I would never leave you.... that is something u can always count on..." -he would bring her hand up and kissed it lightly- xKireiHimex: "i know you did love, but sometimes you have to do things you have to do i guess.."-She would smile at him~ "atleast thats how i think, its not breaking a promise either caus i know you will be there if i need you" HatakeSetsuko: "I am staying..... No questions asked" xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would nods as she would lay her head down on his stomach as she wouldnt say anything~ xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would look up at him "is it ok if i just sleep here against you.. i dont feel like moving to the other side of the room to my own bed.."-Kirei would ask him~ HatakeSetsuko: -he would smile as he would scoot over some- "here you sleep next to me love..." -he would pat the side of the bed- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would smile as she would lay down next to him as she would kiss him as she then would lay down her head on his chest as she would fall asleep. Sleeping is all she could the last past days she's been here~ HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would close his eyes as he would fall to sleep holding her tightly- Category:Yonshigakure Era